Dynia czy Kokos?
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Halloweenowy Special czyli maximal crack, failhumor i spolszczone Imiona bohaterów...


**Ostrzezenia: Jak zwykle OOCness, dziwny język pisane na żywca. Nawiązania do Bezimiennego Miasta itp. Zpolszczone Imiona.**

**CODE LYOKO NALEZY DO MOONSCOOPU  
><strong>

**Dynia czy Kokos?**

W Szkole Kadic, zbliżało się Halloween, bardziej znane jako dzień obijania się i zabawy z dekorowaniem szkoły dyniami i różnymi wystrojami które miały straszyć innych.

Tradycyjne chodzenie z kokosami było zabronione, a w planach nie było też balu przebeirańców jak to bywa w normalnej szkole.

Zastanawiacie się pewnie o co chodzi z chodzeniem z kokosami? Cóż, jest to gra gdzie poszukuje się orzechów kokosowych po różnych zakątkach szkoły a ten kto zbierze najwięcej wygrywa przygotowaną przez innych latarnię z dyni.

Po co komu nagroda za taszczenie kilku nie lekkich kokosów, w dodatku tak bezowocna? Do następnego Halloween Dynia i tak porośnie soczystą pleśnią, a kto wie czy już na wigilię nie zacznie gadać ludzkim głosem albo ucieknie na swych malutkich zgniłych nóżkach?

Cóż, dyrektor Delma stwierdził że coś trzeba zrobić z anonimowymi dostawami kokosów z Afryki. Nie wiedział jak to odmówić, to tak jakby powiedzieć twórcom Facebooka aby nie robili nowych ulepszeń. Nikt nie miał na to wpływu.

Paczka która potajemnie zwana była Wojownikami Lyoko, albo raczej Jeremiasz który nigdy nie znalazł kokosa w tych dziwnych zawodach od razu podejrzewał że coś jest nie tak.

Choć tradycja z tym dziwnym szukaniem kokosów po kątach, była jeszcze zanim dołączył do Kadic... kto wie czy sam Włodzimierz Szafa jej nie zainicjował, jako że czasami się nudził po lekcjach - albo tak twierdził Roberto, kolega z dawnej klasy Anieli który w sumie nie powinien jej pamiętać, bo różowowłosa powiedziała im że uczyła się w domu gdy mieszkała w Pustkowiu...

Życie jednak było pełne paradoksów.

Na przykład taka Elżbieta, która znalazła najwięcej kokosów w tym roku i nie umiała ich otworzyć. Zwykle to zwycięzca się tym zajmował, a to był pierwszy raz kiedy córka dyrektora dostała ten zaszczyt.

Co było dziwne, Herviliusz także nie wiedział jak się zająć kokosami.

Ba, nawet dorośli nie wiedzieli co pierw trzeba uczynić. Oczywiście jedną z tych tradycji było, że każdy uczastnik gonitwy spróbował choć jednego kokosa.

Po dłuższej konsternacji, gdzie zwyciężczyni i jej partner utkwili wzrok w orzechach kokosa, jakby ich świdrujący wzrok mógł im pomóc w otwarciu, Jeremiasz nie mógł wytrzymać napięcia.

-CZY TYLKO JA UMIEM OTWIERAĆ KOKOSA W TEJ SZKOLE?- krzyknął blondowłosy chłopiec, a cała uwaga ludzi zebranych nagle przerzuciła się z licznych orzechów kokosowych na niego.

- Hm... Wygląda na to że tak. To co, podzielisz się z nami tą wiedzą, Pięknogroszku? - sposób w jaki Jakub Moralny akcentował nazwisko Jeremiasza, przyprawiło okularnika o dreszcze.

-Dziwne że nikt z was tego jeszcze nie wygóglał. Macie przecież te swoje ipady, mimo że zostaną wynalezione za siedem lat. Ten świat jest jednak pełen paradoksów więc się nie dziwię. Ale do rzeczy. Potrzebny będzie korkociąg, młotek do rozbijania mięsa oraz garnek z gorącą wodą i naczynie na mleko z kokosa. Uprzedzam żeby tego mleka nie pić bo to robi źle na żołądek. - stwierdził Jeremiasz tak naturalnym tonem głosu jakby codziennie otwierał kokosy po lekcjach.

- A skąd weźmiemy... korkociąg? O ile wiem nikt nie posiada takiego narzędzia. Wino i alkohol są zabronione. Poza tym... chcesz... gotować te kokosy? - zdezorientowany Jan-Piotr Delma potrząsnął głową z niedowierzeniem.

- Zanim je zjemy to zdążą ostygnąć. Nie chcę ich gotować tylko podgrzać. A to różnica. Urszul, Dziwak... pójdzcie tam i naciśnijcie enter. Powinno starczyć korkociagów dla każdego z nas. Różo... przygotuj garnek od gulaszu i młotki oraz łyżki. - nagle Jeremiasz zaczął wydawać rozkazy jak nakręcony.

- A ja tam wolę Dynię skrobać! - powiedział Mikołaj Polak, jednak nikt na niego nie zwrócił uwagi.

Gdy Urszul Głaz i Dziwak Marzanna weszli do fabryki, zauważyli że Kukurydza i Aniela już na nie czekają...wymachując siekierami niczym Michaelangelo z Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja.

- No chodźcie, chodźcie. Nic wam nie zrobimy. A ktoś musi wziąść te korkociągi. - powiedziała Aniela, ale Urszul jej nie ufał. Miała za bardzo diabelski uśmieszek.

Szli jednak w milczeniu, a gdy doszli do szkoły, ich oczom ukazał się przedziwny widok.

Większość Dyni była już gotowa, a ich wnętrze było na środku dziedzińca. Wygladało to jak pure z pomarańczy osadzone larwami, ale przy bliższym kontakcie były to pestki dyni.

Jednak gdy Kukurydza, Aniela, Ulrych vel Urszul oraz Dziwak rozglądneli się po dziedzińcu... wiedzieli że tasaki i korkociągi nie będą im potrzebne.

Uczniowie Kadic, wsadzali bowiem kokosy zamiast świeczek w wycięte latarnie z Dyń. Najwyraźniej większość z nich dostała sraczki po zeszłorocznej imprezie na której nie był żaden członek grupy Lyoko, gdyż wtedy XANA opętał Dynie, a gdy zwirtualizowali się w Lyoko byli potworami XANY a potwory XANY miały ich postać. Komicznie było jak Aelita w postaci Kolosa chciała dezaktywować wieżę...

Rzucając więc torby wraz z ich zawartością, Kukurydza i Jeremiasz zaczęli lepić kulki z wypełnienia Dyni, a po chwili wszyscy się do nich dołączyli.

Co dziwne, po bitwie na kulki z środka dyni, napis ułożył się w bardzo koślawe, ale jakże czytelne "_HAPPY__HALLOWEEN__MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_"

Dziedziniec Szkoły Kadic, nie pozbył się zapachu dyni i kokosów przez długi długi czas.

KONIEC. 

(*Nonsens Autorki: Tak, wiem. Jest już po halloweenie, ale chciałam coś z tej okazji napisać xD*)


End file.
